1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, in particular, to an electrically-conducting assembly of an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Generally speaking, an electronic device includes a housing, in which multiple electronic housings or electromagnetic conducing components are disposed. During the operation of the electronic device, electromagnetic waves of a certain degree would be generated. Since the housing is often made of plastics, it is easy for the electromagnetic waves generated during the operation to leak to the outside of the electronic device and interfere with other apparatuses, which makes those apparatuses not be able to function normally or even is harmful to human bodies. Therefore, without EMI (electromagnetic interference) protection measures, not only the operations of other electronic devices may be affected, but also the device itself would be affected by other electronic apparatuses.
Currently the methods of preventing electromagnetic interference include using an electrically-conducting assembly such as a metal sheet or a conductive adjuvant, spraying conductive paints, electroplating, and vacuum sputtering to enhance the electric conductions inside the electronic device and to ensure that the interior of the electronic device is a closed metallic body to prevent the leak of the electromagnetic waves. With these methods, the housing is often processed overall by spraying conductive paints, electroplating, and vacuum sputtering, and electrically-conducting assemblies such as metal sheets or conductive adjuvants are used at the places where different parts of the housing are connected to ensure that effective electric contacts are formed to prevent the leak of the electromagnetic waves generated by the electronic device.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams of an electrically-conducting assembly for an electronic device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1A, the housing 1 of the electronic device is formed by combining a first housing 11 and a second housing 12. An electrically-conducting layer 13 is formed on the first housing 11 by spraying conductive paints, electroplating or vacuum sputtering. (Of course, the second housing 12 may be processed similarly.) A metal sheet 14 is used to ensure the conduction of the circuit (i.e., the circuit of the electromagnetic wave shielding). As shown in FIG. 1B, sputtering may be performed on both surfaces of the first housing 11 to form electrically-conductive layers 13 on the front surface and the back surface of the first housing 11. A metal sheet 14 may be attached to the second housing 12, or a similar sputtering forming the electrically-conducting layer (not shown in the drawing) may also be performed. A conductive adjuvant 15 is used between the first housing 11 and the second housing 12 to ensure the effective electrical contact.
As mentioned above, the housing of the electronic device in the prior art requires additional parts, such as the metal sheet 14 or the conductive adjuvant 15, which increase the assembly working hours. Even using the method of sputtering the electrically-conducting layer 13 without using the conductive material to enhance the circuit conduction, a dual-surface sputtering must be performed to the first housing 11 to form a conductive circuit with the second housing 12, and the dual-surface sputtering also increases manufacturing costs. Therefore, how to design a housing of an electronic that can form effective electric contacts between assembly parts by single-surface sputtering without using other parts to prevent the electromagnetic interference and reduce the material usage and the assembly working hours has become an important issue of the designer and the manufacturer of the housing of the electronic device.